


Truth Wills Out

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Mako's Lovers [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Mako contemplates while in prison. He comes to a conclusion he should have realized a while ago.He and Asami did make more sense, and he was an idiot.
Relationships: Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Mako's Lovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095230
Kudos: 6





	Truth Wills Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making it clear, this is not bashing Makorra or Korra. I just think the way the show handled things was bad and I'm fixing it.
> 
> Also, Mako deserved better after everyone he cared about left him in prison.

Mako's thoughts chased each other around his head. Thoughts of Bolin were pushed to the side as they caused a deep ache and an even deeper anger to build in his stomach.

Thoughts of Varrick had him up and pacing his small cell, until he flopped back down on the sorry excuse for a bed in frustration.

Then, there were thoughts of Asmai, thoughts of Korra mixing with them. As much as the situation stressed him out, it was the least of his current worries, so he dwelled on them.

It didn't matter if he ever reached a conclusion on his feelings. Korra hated him and Asami wouldn't visit. He'd be locked away forever on bogus charges. He had basically no one, other than Bolin and Bolin's stupid lawyer who thought him guilty.

Mako could at least pretend it mattered for a few hours, before anger at Varrick had him pacing the floor again.

Mako was lost at this point. He had thought he'd figured out what he wanted but now Mako knew that was a lie. His head and his heart were still running in circles and he knew if he didn’t figure something out soon, he might lose both Korra and Asami, even as friends. He didn’t want that. They were good people, and Mako hated that he kept messing up with them.

That didn’t change the facts he was quickly learning. Everything he thought he'd find with Korra was turning out to be a lie. They didn't mesh together like he thought they would. Her rough edges didn't click with his. If anything, they tore into each other more, ripping even more hurts into one another.

Reconnecting with Asami had felt like a balm on burned skin. Her kiss had been like water in the desert. Much like others who always asked for more, Mako hadn't realized what he had until it was gone.

Dating Korra was like taming the ocean, impossible and headache inducing. Though, Mako wasn't much better himself. They both had too high of walls to climb and too many hurts that were easily trampled over.

Dating Asami on the other hand, had been an adventure in softness. Mako supposed that's what had scared him away. Asami was kind, patient and understanding. All things Mako had long given up on having.

Korra had been an unpredictable force next to her and Mako had gotten dragged in. Much like he did with other ill-advised ideas. Korra didn't need a man like Mako at her side. They were both one bad decision from destruction together.

Asami didn't need a man like Mako at her side either. He worried he'd only drag her down but spirits, she made him want to drag himself up the best he could. He wanted to be more open for her, so much it hurt sometimes.

Asami made him want more for himself. She had never taken his self-depreciation, lying down and had poked and prodded him till he stood back on his feet. After a while Mako hadn't needed the encouragement. 

It had become a habit, one he kept to. One that might have just gotten him in trouble. He had gotten too confident, too comfortable and felt too safe at Asami's side. He knew Asami was at his back.

She had always listened to Mako before.

He supposed Varrick snuck in and stole that too.

Mako scowled at the wall but was stopped from launching up into a pissed off pacing, when the cell door opened.

Bolin was standing on the other side and Mako braced himself for more mover star bullshit.

Instead, Bolin surprised him as he sheepishly explained the nights events. Apparently, he'd saved the president. What followed was a lackluster apology, but Mako took it, more than used to them.

Mako followed numbly behind his brother as they left the holding area.

He was still reeling from what had just happened. He had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life in jail. It was a fate he had often envisioned as a kid but since they had started pro-bending, Mako hadn't thought much about it.

Not until Varrick had framed him.

It had hurt that Bolin had only visited him to brag and accuse him, but not as much as Asami's absence. She had believed the worst in him too, comparing Mako to her father.

Granted, he couldn't blame her much, Mako had cost her everything with his stupid sting idea. Mako had never meant to hurt Asami in his attempt to solve the bombing but that seemed to be all he did.

They arrived into the waiting room to a fanfare that came too little, too late. The promotion to detective almost felt cheap but Mako took it and smiled slightly regardless.

He spotted Asami and his smile turned more genuine. They hadn't been back together long, or really at all, but, in the short time they tiptoed around the topic, Mako realized how much he missed her level headedness.

Asami smiled back and Mako moved towards her, only to be blocked by Korra slamming into him.

Korra's lips pressed against his and Mako stalled in confusion. He frowned down at Korra when she pulled back.

"Mako, I've missed you so much," Korra said.

Mako glanced over at Bolin in question. He winced slightly as Asami crossed her arms in irritation. That was the last thing he wanted, for Asami to be mad at him again. He recalled her snippiness with the teapot back when they had first saved Korra and knew he didn't want a repeat of the event.

He knew better now. Asami had been right, waiting had only ruined the relationship more. Mako needed to step up if he wanted things to work out in his interests.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? Korra's back," Bolin explained awkwardly.

Mako glared slightly at him before turning to Korra. "Korra," he started, not really sure what was going on. Korra had been mad at him when she left and now, she seemed completely over it. It wasn't like her. "Hey, I missed you, too. So, you're not still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Korra asked.

Mako felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

"We had that fight before you left, remember?" Mako asked, begging Korra to remember so he didn't have to explain.

"No, not really," Korra said. "I got attacked by a dark spirit and I lost my memory for a little while. Maybe it hasn't all come back yet. Was it a bad fight?"

Mako licked his lips, glancing once more at Asami who was already looking away. Her jaw was locked and her head held stubbornly high.

Mako realized in that moment, he had been an idiot to let a woman like her go. Mako loved Korra, but if dating her taught him anything, it was that sometimes love wasn't enough.

Asami had been steadfast and loyal. Mako had tried his hardest to be the same but slipped up.

Looking down at Korra, Mako vowed he wouldn't do so again.

"Yeah," Mako said. "It was pretty bad. We kind of broke up. In front of the whole police station. You broke my desk. We yelled and I broke up with you."

"What was it over?" Korra asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Something best put behind us for now. If you don't remember when this is all over, I'll tell you, but now's not the time," Mako said.

"Okay," Korra said, weakly. She looked over at her father who glared slightly at Mako.

Mako refused to let it intimidate him, and instead moved towards Asami as the father-daughter duo left the room.

"Hey," Mako said, awkwardly.

"Hi," Asami replied. She shook her head, causing a cascade of curls to fall over her shoulder, before launching herself into Mako's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Asami said, squeezing him tightly. "I should have known you had my best interests in mind but I thought the same of my father, so when-"

Asami cut herself off pulling Mako into a kiss. Mako blushed slightly.

"I should have known better," Asami said, as she pulled back. 

"Don't worry about it," Mako said. He had been upset about it, but knew Asami had her reasons. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Asami shook her head but let the topic drop.

"Why didn't you take Korra back?" Asami asked. "You looked like you were going too."

"Nah," Mako said, looking down. "It wouldn't have been fair to her. She didn't know about the break up. I'm not looking forward to when she finds out either. To be honest, Korra and I don't work even if we do love each other."

"I see," Asami said, stepping back a bit. "I didn't realize it was so serious."

Mako shrugged. "Maybe that's an exaggeration. The feelings there are strong but, truthfully, I miss how simple things were with you. Maybe the roaring passion isn't there but that didn't mean there wasn't something even more important that I let slip away," Mako said.

Asami raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't strain yourself," Asami said.

Mako rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Asami," Mako said. He licked his lips before speaking again. "I once told Bolin that dating you made more sense and I stand by that now. Korra may make me crazy, in a good way, but, you? Asami you make me a better version of myself. I like who I am with you and I want to see that through like I should have."

Asami stayed silent as she looked across at him. Mako felt his heart rate pick up. He had forgotten Asami was nearly the same height as him.

"I never should have broken up with you," Mako tried again. "There was so much to our relationship that I just let snuff out without even trying to preserve it because everything came easy with Korra, until it didn't anymore. I guess I learned my lesson. You want something, you work for it. I want to work for it with you."

Asami smiled brightly at him before pulling him into another kiss. Mako deepened it only stopping at Bolin's obnoxious cough.

Asami laughed. "Are you sure there's no passion?" Asami asked.

"It's more of a simmer," Mako joked, "but nice in its own right. Let's go. I think we're needed elsewhere."

"Right beside you," Asami said, grabbing Mako's hand.

Mako felt a warmth he’d missed settle in his stomach as he squeezed her hand tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to check out the other stories in the series! Also, there will be a semi-Sequel to this piece published on 10th of Feb that's Mako x Asami x Iroh II.


End file.
